


Milkshake

by emmanjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny does not make an appearance, But he is mentioned as Dean's ex, Castiel tries to bellydance, Embarrassed Castiel, M/M, There is embarrassing dancing, This is an AU, a few curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: Apparently, Castiel's milkshake kinda does bring all the boys to the yard...one boy in particular...





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> It is boiling hot where I live so that gave me some inspiration for this story. Please enjoy

“ _ It’s a scorcher out there folks, let’s try and cool things off with a milkshake...here’s Milkshake by Kelis _ .” 

 

The radio man’s voice faded away as the driving bass began the song. Castiel turned up the radio and began to sway his hips. He was clothed in nothing but a pair of bright pink boxers with tiny yellow smiley faces on them. Their air conditioner was busted, so he bought a small oscillating fan from the Walmart down the street, however it didn’t help much. All it seemed to do was push around the hot air, but at least it was something. 

 

Cas was making a pitcher of lemonade with some crystal light mix - also retrieved from Walmart -  to put in the fridge so they could at least have something other than water. He tried not to dance too hard to the songs on the radio, especially in this heat, but  _ Milkshake  _ by Kelis was his weakness. He had to crank it up and dance. 

 

“ _ My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard… _ ” he sang with her as he shook his ass and attempted to bellydance. He felt the sweat started to bead on his forehead and the back of his neck, trailing down the sides of his neck and back, but he didn’t care. In fact, the extra perspiration felt good as it was wicked away by the fan. He moved his shoulders and arms, rolling his body to the beat of the music. 

 

“ _ Man, it’s hotter than an oven in here. Don’t you guys have an air conditioner? _ ”

 

Cas nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Holy shit! What the hell man, who are you?!” Cas screamed as he grabbed a throw pillow to cover himself.

 

“Calm down. I’m Dean, Benny’s ex. I’m guessing you’re the new roommate he was talking about?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Dean smiled, laughing a little and shook his head. “I’m also guessing the inconsiderate fucker didn’t tell you I was coming over to get my things and drop off the key?”

 

“That would be correct…” Cas felt the red spreading over his cheeks and down his chest. It was already hot, he did  _ not  _ need his body to be blushing right now. 

 

“Anyway, I’m just gonna get my stuff and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

 

Dean made his way passed Cas, slightly brushing his shoulder as he walked by. He looked over his shoulder, giving Cas a long glance. Dean disappeared in Benny’s room for a while then when he finally emerged, he had a backpack that was most likely filled with clothes and other personal effects. 

 

“Nice meeting you…?” Dean trailed off, waiting for Castiel to enter his name.

 

“Castiel - Cas. Everyone calls me Cas.” 

 

Dean smiled. “Cas. I like that.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Dean. I wish I would have been able to meet you with more clothes on,” Cas joked. 

 

Dean’s lips curled into a wide grin and stared back at Cas through long lashes. “I don’t.” 

 

Cas felt the blush return his cheeks. 

 

“Well, I better get going. Can you tell Benny that I left the keys on his nightstand?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

Dean smiled made his way to the door and right before he left, he turned back.

 

“Nice dance moves, by the way,” he said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :D not sure if I'm gonna add more to this, but for now, it's finished


End file.
